My Heart Will Go On
by Welcome to my mind
Summary: this is my first story! :  so please be nice. This is a story about hiei, kurama, and my own creation. her names Kiara and she's a demon and a very powerfull one at that not to good at summarys but i hope you like.


Story

Ch 1

"so why am I here?" I asked koenma who stood in front of me in his 'older' form. "after everything thats happened to you lately kiara I thought it'd be good for you to work with a team of sprit detectives I have." he handed me a pierce of paper. "thats were you'll be staying while your working with them." I nodded was about to leave but koenma spoke.  
>"I am truly sorry kiara for everything that happened."<br>Giving no response I left to the ningen world.

I knocked on the door of a extremely normal looking ningen house. "coming" called a female voice from inside. A middle aged woman answered opened the door, her brown hair fell in her face a little and she pushed it back smiling. "Hello is there anything i can do for you?"  
>"I am kiara. I was wondering If Shuichi was here?"<br>"Oh yes come in let me go get him. I am Shiori Minamino, shuichi's mother." she said then left up the stairs.  
>I walked in I spotted a small brown haired human. He smiled at me. "Hi I'm Shuuichi Minamino."<br>My eye brows went up. "your Shuichi?" "that's my younger son I think your looking for my older son." Mrs. Minamino came down the stairs smiling. "Shuuichi will be down in a minutes please take a seat."  
>Following her to a table i took a sit. "would you ike any thing to drink?" "coffe if its not to much trouble." "no trouble at all just make your self comfortable ill be back in a moment."<br>I nodded examining my surroundings. This house looking incredibly like my home in america. My throat tightened at the thought of my old life. But I refused to allow my emotions to over come me. "you must be kiara." I looked up at the sound of my name. A tall slender red head smiled at me. "Shuichi I presume."  
>"here you go." mrs. Minamino placed a cup of coffee in font of me. "I didnt know what you wanted in it" she said while placing cream nd sugar in front of me. "thank you mama, but I take it black."<br>"ok well I'll leave you two to talk." Taking a sip of my coffee I watched him. He didn't make a move at small talk or ask me any question just toke the cup of tea on the tray mrs. Minamino had left. I must admit the quit is nice but we had things to discuss. "do they know I'm staying?"  
>His eyes met mine a brief moment then went back to his tea. "they know someone is staying but I haven't told them anything other than you need a place to stay for a while. I think my mother assumes it's you."<p>

"what did koenma tell you about me?"  
>The ends of his smile fell a little. "all he said was you need a place to stay and that you'd be joining our team, also" his eyes locked with mine "koenma also informed me that you had lost the human family you had been staying with and not to fore you to talk about anything concerning them." I nodded staring at my coffee. My throat tightened but again I swallowed my emotions and focused on the red hair teen with pretty green eyes. Pretty? Agh get a hold of your self kiara his a team mate and now a room mate calm your self. "should we tell them now?"<br>I shrugged sipping my coffee. "yours family your call."  
>He nodded and left to retrieve them. Moments later Shuichi his mother and his brother entered the room and sat around the table. "my husband won't get in till late and I'll explain everything to him then."<br>Shuichi's mother said smiing. "Ok well I am kiara. I am the one that Shuichi told you needed a place to stay, and if you would allow mrs. Minamino I would kindly appestat it if you would permit me to stay for a little while."

"where did you live before?"  
>Shuichi's little brother asked.<br>"now Shuuichi it is not nice to pier into someones life." his mother softly said. "It is fine I do not mind the questions. To answer your question I lives in America with my family." "Why don't you live with them now?"  
>"Shuuichi enough." shiori sternly commanded.<br>Shiori smiled at me. "I do not know your reasons for leaving your family but to of come all the way from american they must be good." "no," i stared at the human my voice lifeless. "forgive me for interrupting but my family had died in a fire, and I could not bare the sorrow of it so I moved away." "you poor thing." shiori got up and hugged me saying she was sorry. "thank you mama." "with the matter of you staying of course you can there's a spar bedroom Shuichi will show you were it is. Oh were are your things?"  
>"most of my things burned in the fire but the few things i have are at a friends house." She nodded. "I can take you shopping tomorrow and then retrive your things." "actually mother," Shuichi spoke. "I was hoping to take kiara so I can show her around town. If that's all right with you of course?"<br>"yes that is fine. You look tires kiara. Shuichi show her to her room." "thank you very much mama. I promise I will not be a burden on you and your family." standing I bowed my head slightly and followed The red head up to the bed room up stairs. "my rooms down the hall the bathroom is beside yours or you could use mine if you want. Mothers room on the left and brothers room across from hers." Nodded I followed Shuichi to his room. "tell me about you and this team?" But before he could speak I was pushed to the floor with a blade at my neck.

"Hiei get off her!" ordered Shuichi who was at my side. My attacker hesitated a moment but rolled off me. I growled turned to face my attacker only to find a short ass demon with gravity defining black hair and crimson eyes. "who the hell are you?" he barked at me his voice surprisingly deep. "Hiei calm down now." ordered the red hair. "who is she kurama?" "she's our new team mate. Now sit down and be nice or leave." The one known as Hiei sat down on the window ceil glaring at me. "I'm sorry kiara. That's Hiei. Hiei this is kiara." "hn." Sighing Shuichi sat on the chair at the desk while I took the bed. "call me Shuichi around my human family other than that I am kurama." and he started to tell me that he was the infamous Yoko kurama and how he went on butcher burglary but it went wrong and he was injured and he'd took refuge in with the ningen's tell he got his energy back but could leave cuz he loved his 'mother'. He told me about yuskua and kuwabara them being humans with exceptional spirit energy. He told me all bout there missions everything. Well almost everything.

"what bout that one?" inclining my head go Hiei who growled. "I figured he would tell you him self scene he is here." A hn came from the small demon. "I guess not." Kurama sighed. I could feel the glare from Hiei. "what's your story?" Hiei his crimson eyes boring into mine. i smircked "yours first" "Shuichi?" kuramas mother knocked on the door. "come in mother." Hiei vanished before shiori entered.  
>"oh there you are." she smiled at me. "I looked in the bed room for you but couldn't find you. Anyway I was just wondering about school. Your only what 16? Have you transferred into a school here?" "no but it would do no go I finished school early." She nodded. "Shuichi its winter why do you have the window open?" "sorry mother." was all the fox said. "well I will be down stairs if you need me." With that she left us. "hey kurama where does Hiei go at night?" Kurama shrugged. "he stays here or finds a random tree when it's rain usually here but winter as it is now here to." "oh. Well I'm gonna go to bed I'm tired." as if to confirm my self I yawned. "here" kurama went to his closet handing me some flannel pj's. "were going to see koenma tomorrow with the rest of them team so be up by 8am."<br>"ok."

10:00 am "Are the others always this late?" I asked kurama who has leaning against the wall beside Hiei. "Some times yes. We told them it was urgent so they should have been here by now." "There lazy what do you expect." Hiei stated as he laid against the wall. "wake me when there here."  
>"can't we just go to there house?"<br>"no" koenma who had been sitting at his desk eyes locked on the door. "they will be here soon."  
>Right on qui a black haired guy and a even taller orange hair guy ran through the door. "sorry guys we had over sleep." proclaimed the orange one "that's no excuse. We've been waiting for 2 hours your new team mate his a poor first impression of you both." Koenma said. "oh that's right so who is he? Is he tough?" again the orange one.<br>Koenma pointed to me. "she's our name team mate?" The black one walked over to me. "damn your tall for a girl and in heels. How tall are u?"  
>"6 foot with out the heels 6'3 with"<br>I proudly said. That's one thing about me I love, my height. "cool well I'm yuskua that knuckle heads kuwabara and I bet Hiei and kurama introduced them selves to you already" "call me kiara" "koenma are you sure this is her?" kuwabara walked but to me staring at me. "I can't feel a drop of sprit power from her."  
>i placed my hand a his neck smiling sadisticly "i had my powers locked inside of me," i squesses slightly then let go. "i wouldnt need it anyway humans are fagile and its all to easy to kill them just by crushing your-i mean there wind pipe." "ok well come on im hungery lets go eat lunch."<p>

After lunch we went to someone named genki's temple to spar. Hiei was there waiting in the sparring area, which was just a open field covered in snow.  
>"hurry up slackers!" a elderly woman barked. "you must be kiara koenma told me about you. Maybe you can whip these slackers into shape."<br>I smirked. "of course mama why else would I be here?"  
>"good now get to work!"<br>"kiara I'll take you one." kuwabara stood in the middle of the field. "beat his ass!" yelled Yuska from the side lines with the fox and shorty.

Running at kuwabara I landed a punch square in the temple sending him flying a good 20 feet. He recovered quickly running at me trying to punch me but I doted every one. "spirit sword!" A long orange -sword- came out of kuwabara's hand.  
>"This is my baby." he pointed it at me. "you a goner for sure now." I smiled that's if he can cache me. He came at me swinging the sword but like his pouches I dogged this as easily. I went to attack him head on going to send him back with another punch then he said sword get long, and it went straight through my rib cage. I fell to the ground coughing up blood. "shit kiara I'm sorry."<br>"don't be. Her kind leave to fight." Hiei was in front of me glaring into my eyes. I growled low and threatening. "You could have dogged that easily. All ur kind are are massictic's that love pain." I jumped on top of him pinning him to the ground growling fears-fully at him. "i swear to the gods i al going to rip you apart limb by limb slowly and painfu-" before I could finish my threat the world went black. 


End file.
